One Night, Several Snowball Fights
by gurugirl
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow. The kids plot some fun with the white fluffy stuff outside, and invite Tonks along. 'Soon, with snow falling rapidly, snowballs flying everywhere and spirits rising, the squeals and the laughter occured.' RL/NT, fluff and fun.


**One-shot. Ok, so this is a bit suckish, and i'm pretty sure that Tonks wouldn't have done this, because at this point she was heavily pregnant, but just pretend. For me? I thought of this while having a mass snowball fight on the field outside my house. I was halfway through throwing a snowball and thought "Hey, thats a cool idea for a story" and then got hit by the enemy. It's written for Christmas, and may I wish you all a Merry Christmas. Gurugirl x**

**Disclaimer: I never was, and never will be J. K. Rowling.**

_**Lumos**_

It was snowing, heavily. Tonks was sitting in the livingroom of the Burrow. Remus was beside her, their hands intertwined, aswell as their hearts. Tonks had forgiven Remus, though it hadn't been easy, she loved him and didn't want to lose him again. And now it was christmas. They'd been invited to the Burrow for christmas dinner, and after enjoying a well cooked meal, they were now relaxing by the fire in the livingroom. Well, everyone else was. Tonks was watching the snow drift past the window, feeling unhappy and scared. What if this is the last snow you ever see? This war tares people apart, what if it does the same to you?

But she wasn't the only one who was feeling this way. Little did she know that the twins, sitting quietly in the corner, were both as equally scared as she was. And she didn't know that Ginny, who was curled up at her feet, hadn't been happy in ages. The war was making everyone miserable, and Tonks felt helpless. She didn't like feeling like this, it reminded her of how it was last christmas. On her own. Brokenhearted and depressed.

She looked down at her stomach, which was quite big now, but not bad. You could tell she was pregnant, but she didn't look like a whale just yet, just that she'd swallowed a beachball. Molly left the room, Arthur was in the corner conversing in hushed tones with Andormeda, Tonks mother. Ever since Ted had left, Andormeda had grown more and more withdrawn from everyone, and Tonks had persuaded her to come here.

Tonks looked at her husband who had been watching her the whole time, he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She snuggled closer to him and felt him bury his face in her hair. She loved it when he did this, it was one of those little things that made her happy.

Suddenly, Ginny was tapping her knee with a piece of parchment. Her face showed that she needed Tonks to take it quick and show no-one. Tonks took the note and read it quickly without showing Remus. Her mother and Arthur payed them no notice, and Molly wasn't in the room.

_It's christmas. It's snowing, and we have a feeling that you don't want this war to drag us down. So, we know your pregnant, but we figure a snowball fight would help raise our spirits. But don't tell Mum and the rest, cause they'll only say no. What'd ya say? F&G_

She looked up at the twins, who were grinning, and grinned widely back before winking in reply. They slapped palms, and Ginny looked overjoyed at the prospect of a snowball fight. Tonks wondered whether she should actually do this, but they needed cheering up, and she would wrap up warm and be careful. Her argument was settled. She would go, and this would be her baby's first snowball fight, even if he/she didn't know it.

Molly entered again with a cup of tea in her hands and sat on one of the chairs, sipping quietly, and looking at Arthur who put his hand out for her to take. Molly took it with a small smile that turned into her biting her lip.

"Right well, we're off to bed" said Fred, standing up.

"Night all" said George.

"God bless" said Fred.

"Night boys" was chorused, through the room. As they left they tipped Tonks and Ginny a quick wink. Tonks snuggled closer to Remus for a few minutes before Ginny spoke.

"Tonks, can I show you my Chrismas present, you haven't seen it yet" she said, smiling mischeviously. Tonks pulled away from Remus slightly to smirk at her.

"Sure Ginny" she said, making her voice sound as un-suspicious as possible. "You don't mind, do you, babe?" she asked Remus, turning to him. He looked at her with his curious expression, suggesting with his eyes that she was up to something. She plastered an innocent smile on her face, hoping to convince her husband. In truth, she didn't have to ask his permission, but it would be ideal.

"Fine" he sighed, giving her a swift kiss on the lips, and guesturing to go.

"I love you" she whispered, before standing up, getting herself balanced, and then walking out of the livingroom with Ginny. As soon as they were out they ran to the kitchen. Fred and George were standing, fully dressed in winter clothes, sliding on boots. Clothes for Ginny and Tonks were lying on the table.

They quickly slipped on the clothes, zipping up coats, slipping on boats and gloves, wrapping scarves around them and putting hats on there heads. It was safe to say that it was going to be freezing out there. George opened the door, and the freezing night air whipped around them. They hurried out the door and shut it quietly behind them. The snow was being blown away from them, as it fell rather heavily, the wind whistled eerily through the burrow's deserted garden. All four of them stood shivering on the porch, looking into the dark, snowy garden as if contemplating whether this was really a good idea. Inside Tonks, she felt a nudge against her stomach, and then another one. She gasped and put a hand to her stomach, smiling as she felt her baby kicking her.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginny, worriedly, looking from Tonks face to her stomach.

"I think my baby is egging me on" Tonks giggled. "Come on, were out here now, let's just go for it". And with her words, came the nods and grins of the twins, and the reassured look on Ginny's face. And then they were running, well three of them were. Tonks was more carefully jogging, while wobbling slightly. Fred and George were pelting snowballs at Ginny who was fighting back vigourously, Tonks grabbed some snow and started chucking it at the boys. Soon, with snow falling rapidly, snowballs flying everywhere and spirits rising, the squeals and the laughter occured. Laughter not because it was particulary funny, but because it was fun. It was fun to be with people, having a good time, doing something a little crazy.

Ginny fell on the floor laughing, even though she was being pelted with snowballs, George pushed Fred onto the ground, who spluttered at the cold snow going in his face, before deciding to army crawl to Ginny and shove more snow in the face. Ginny shrieked wildly, and George turned to Tonks.

"Just because your pregnant, doesn't mean i'll show you mercy" he shouted, laughing. Tonks's baby kicked her, she laughed heartily.

"Thats why I have this" she shouted, taking a huge snowball out from behind her back and chucking it at him. The snowball fight continued, though they were gradually getting louder and soon, though none of them realised it, the occupants of the Burrow would hear them. And they did.

Tonks sat on the ground beside Ginny, beside herself with laughter. Ginny looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry Ginny, I can feel him or her, moving. There enjoying as much as I am" Tonks said, before pulling herself up. Fred and George now stood on one side of the garden, and Ginny and Tonks on the other side. They all stared gathering snow as the door of the Burrow flung open. Light bathed the front garden and the four of them were alluminated to the four who stood in the doorway. Remus and Arthur were in front, with Molly and Andormeda hovering behind them.

"Busted" said George, his words were carried on the wind to the girls. Ginny, who's hand was hovering up by her head, ready to chuck a snowball, laughed nervously. But everyone could see that she didn't care what her family thought, she had been having fun. She put her hand down anyway. Fred and George looked as if they didn't care either. But Tonks looked at Remus, and he looked back at her.

"What they hell do you think your doing out here" he shouted, making himself heard over the wind and snow.

"Having fun" answered Fred, though the question was really directed at Tonks.

"It's freezing out here, none of you should be out here at all. Especially you, Tonks" said Molly, strictly.

"It's christmas. We were only having fun" she shouted back, Ginny nodded in agreement, and then without warning chucked a snowball at George, who fell over backwards in shock. Fred laughed heartily, and Tonks smirked, high fiving Ginny, who looked extremely proud of herself.

"Dora this is dangerous" Remus shouted.

"I can think of many other things that are way more dangerous than having a snowball fight. This war perhaps? I'm not letting it drag me down, i'm going to have fun while I can. I will not end up like I was before again, I will not Remus" she shouted, the hidden meaning in her words being heard. She didn't want to end up like the wreck she was, because that frightened her to hell. "You-know-who and his little army are trying to make us sad, and scared, and miserable. I will defy him anyway possible. And as I can't do anything else, I will do this. Besides, your child likes it".

Remus smiled despite himself. Seeing his wife, so happy and proud was a good thing. And she really was tough. He loved her more than ever, and the child. He had made mistakes, but he wouldn't lose Dora. So he did something unexpected. He quickly scooped some snow up and chucked it at his wife. Everyone was shocked by Remus's movements, but none more than Tonks was.

"Are you challenging me, Mr Lupin?" she shouted, taunting him slightly with her words.

"I believe I am, Mrs Lupin" he replied, before running out after her. She squealed in shock and grabbed some snow, pelting it at him. And he chucked more back. The kids shrugged and started bombarding eachother with snow again.

Arthur shrugged from the doorway and ran out, grabbing some snow and throwing it into the fight, where it hit his daughter on the top of her head. She didn't really notice though, she'd been tackled to the ground by the twins.

Andormeda shook her head, but stepped outside anyway, remembering to first transfigure her clothes into something warmer. She ran over to her daughter who was being teased by her husband.

"Come on Dora" Remus called. "You really want to throw that at me?" he said, guesturing to the huge wad of snow in Tonks hands. Tonks hesitated, but her mother ran up to her.

"Don't be silly Dora, just chuck it" she said, happily, scrambling to get some snow and chucking it at Remus. Dora laughed at the shocked look on her husbands face. Andormeda felt purely happy in that moment, and forgot to be upset about her husband leaving. But then ofcourse, she thought, Ted wouldn't want me moping.

"I knew mother-in-laws were evil, but no-one told me anything about snow being involved" Remus shouted, scooping up some snow and flinging it at Andormeda. Tonks then chucked the snow in her hand at Remus, who fell backwards promptly into the snow. Tonks laughed, as Arthur called Andormeda over to help him against the kids. Tonks ran over to Remus and got on her knees beside him.

"Sorry babe" she whispered, though she was fighting a laugh. Remus looked up at her smirking. "I must say, you look rather gorgeous covered in all that snow" Tonks said. Remus sat up.

"Kiss me" he demanded, and she obliged all to happily. Her frozen lips meeting his soft warm ones. He pulled her back into the snow.

Molly stood at the door, watching the festivities with amusement. She was still deliberating about whether or not to go out. Arthur and the boys were locked in combat, Ginny and Andormeda were rolling around in the snow, and Remus and Tonks... forget snowball fight, they were locked in a battle of tongues. Molly wasn't sure whether to say 'aww' or 'eww'. But her boys were beating Arthur, she noted. He could do with some help. A womens touch.

And so, she did something very un-Molly like, she ran out of the house, grabbed some snow and started to throw heaps of it at her two extremely shocked sons.

"Mother" they both shouted, but she giggled wildly, and began helping Arthur to become the victor in the furious snowball battle. And so it continued, and the snow fell even heavier than before, the wind whistled dangerously through the garden, and each person was locked in there own battle...

*

They all slumped into there chairs by the fire, shivering with cold. There faces and clothes damp, there hair soaked and sticking th there faces, with traces of white fluffy snow in them, looking like dandruff. Ginny sat down by the fire with Fred and George, all three of they draped in a big blue blanket. George was being slapped by Ginny for spilling his hot drink on her. Molly and Arthur sat side by side, laughing quietly ever so often, at the memory that they had beaten Fred and George in the snowball fight. They felt like teenagers again, snuggled up cosily by the fire with hot cups of cocoa. Andormeda was sitting in an armchair, her feet tucked under her, and a blanket around her shoulders, a warm smile present on her face as she watched her daughter and son-in-law. They really were perfect for eachother, she thought, before turning back to the fire.

Tonks snuggled closer to Remus, sipping her hot chocolate contentedly. They were the most soaked out of everyone, because they had been rolling around in the snow, oblivious to everyone else. Her baby kicked inside her, and she smiled.

"Remus" she whispered. He turned his head to face her. "Give me your hand". He gave it to her without hesitation, and she placed in on the side of her stomach. Remus smiled as the baby kicked him from inside her. He let his head rest against hers, before kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"Your ok aren't you?" he asked. "And so is our baby".

"Yes Remus, we're both perfectly ok" she breathed out. "And you know why that is?".

"Why?" he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, so she could snuggle closer. Her head came down to rest on his neck.

"Because we have you" she whispered, tenderly. Remus got a lump in his throat. His wife's whispered words had both shocked and made him happy. Very happy indeed, the thought that he was important, and wanted and loved was the best feeling in the world. He didn't know exactly what to say, so he said the first thing that came into his head, and always stayed in his head and heart.

"I love you, Dora" he whispered, bring his hand up to brush her cheek. She lifted her head up so she could look at him. The emotion in his eyes.

"I love you too" she whispered, before leaning up and brushing his lips with hers. Whatever trials were to come, whatever sadness they would have to face, everyone in the Burrow felt safe and happy, if only for the night.

_**Nox**_

**Ok, so just a little festive fluff. Merry Christmas. Review if you would like. Gurugirl x**


End file.
